Heretofore, contents contained in a tube container have been extruded by pressing the bottom of the tube container between the fingers after removing the cap. In the case of aluminum tube containers, the tube is often folded after each decrease in its contents. However, the fold produces a crease at the empty part of the tube and makes it not only difficult to fold, but some of the contents remain at the crease and are wasted. A plastic tube container may be easier to fold but it is also necessary to be sure to squeeze the whole length of the tube because the plastic tends to expand and draw the contents back into the tube again. Therefore, efficient use and complete evacuation of the contents is difficult.